I wish you liked boys
by French Grammar
Summary: Shikamaru se console dans un bar en compagnie de Sakura. Leur point commun ? Leurs copines respectives les ont quittés.


**[Résumé]** Shikamaru se console dans un bar en compagnie de Sakura. Leur point commun ? Leurs copines respectives les ont quittés.

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Je commence l'année en force avec un O.S sur ce couple que j'affectionne particulièrement :O Ceci m'a été inspiré par le cover d'une chanson original que je vous recommande vivement. Ça s'appelle « I Wish You Liked Boys » et c'est un cover d'une chanson à la base appellée « I wish you liked girls ». Je trouvais les paroles tellement touchantes ! Et je trouvais que Sakura et Shikamaru s'adapteraient bien !

.

.

.

 **I wish you liked boys**

.

.

.

« Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? »

Cette question, Shikamaru l'avait posé sans arrière pensée. Il savait que Sakura était lesbienne, et en fait, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste parler de quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment lui faire oublier les problèmes du quotidiens. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec Chôji entre deux missions, il en avait assez. Ça ne lui suffisait plus.

L'avantage de Sakura, c'était qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la vie sentimentale de Shikamaru. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait le cœur brisé, et ça lui allait très bien, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de conseils, il ne voulait pas de jugement. Il voulait juste parler d'amour, point.

« Ouais, » répondit machinalement Sakura en faisant tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier rouge en face d'elle.

« C'était comment ? »

Il prit une gorgée de sake. Ils devaient vraiment être plus bas que terre tous les deux pour se retrouver à 3 heures du matin dans un bar quelconque de Konoha à picoler.

Sakura tira une bouffée sur sa clope et laissa la fumée ressortir de sa bouche rose avant de répondre.

« Douloureux. »

Shikamaru hocha positivement la tête. Un mot. Elle lui avait donné un mot, un seul, et il avait l'impression que c'était la réponse la plus intelligente qu'on lui ai jamais donné à cette question. Les autres ninjas à qui il avait demandé s'étaient tous répandu dans des grandes tirades, expliquant comme c'était beau et compliqué, merveilleux et indescriptible.

Un silence pensif s'était installé. Quelque chose de confortable, pas malaisant. C'était ce dont Shikamaru avait besoin, peut-être, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait juste être silencieux. Elle, elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux verts se perdant sur un point invisible dans l'espace. Soudain, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roses, les ébouriffants, puis elle pris une grande inspiration.

« J'essaye de rester positive, tu sais, » dit-elle avec une voix un peu enrouée, « mais c'est difficile quand on souffre. »

Une fois encore, le Nara acquiesça. Il se sentait compris, tant ce qu'elle disait lui paraissait juste.

« Ça va faire mal longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter. »

« Mais ça s'arrête, pas vrai ? » fit Shikamaru, plein d'espoir.

Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir ce brasier autour de son cœur. De se sentir comme si la vie sans elle n'en valait pas le peine. Il voyait Temari dans chaque geste de sa vie, dans chacune de ses pensées elle résidait, et elle était dans chaque cigarette, dans chaque couché de soleil, dans chaque seconde de sa solitude.

« C'était ton premier amour ? » demanda Sakura.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Temari, mais elle ne demanda pas. Shikamaru appréciait cela. Pour une fois, il parlait sans se sentir forcé de rentrer dans les détails. Après tout, il était quand même parti de nombreuses fois dans le village de Temari, acceptant toutes les missions diplomatiques qu'on lui confiait, juste pour être plus proche d'elle, et tout ça pour quoi ? Maintenant il se sentait pathétique et il ne voulait pas en parler.

Il acquiesça. « Oui, c'était elle, la première. »

Sakura eut un sourire triste et ne dit rien.

« On m'a dit que c'était la première fois la plus douloureuse, » continua le Nara.

« C'est des conneries, » répondit Sakura, « ça fait mal pareil à chaque fois. »

« Hein ? » fit-il un peu maladroitement. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça !

Sakura accentua son sourire tout en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

« C'est des conneries. C'est ce qu'on dit pour essayer de consoler les autres, pour qu'ils ne s'isolent pas pour le restant de leur vie. »

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à rire légèrement tout en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette. Et comme elle riait, il rit aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un rire sincère depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Ils redevinrent silencieux pendant un moment. Shikamaru pensait toujours à Temari. À quel point elle était spéciale. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Avec elle, il avait eut la sensation d'aller quelque part et...

« Et d'un seul coup, y'avait plus rien, » dit soudainement Sakura, comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées. « D'un coup, mon futur avec elle s'est volatilisé. Y'avait plus de ''nous'', plus de ''on''... J'étais quelqu'un pour elle, et maintenant je suis... Je suis juste une partie du passé... »

Il sentit ses yeux le brûler et c'était presque impossible de retenir ses larmes. Elle aussi, ses yeux étaient rouges, et sa voix pleine d'émotion lorsqu'elle parlait. Shikamaru ne savait pas qui était cette fille dont Sakura était amoureuse, mais quand il voyait l'amour sincère que l'Haruno semblait lui porter, il en était presque jaloux.

Est-ce que Temari parlait de lui comme ça aussi... ?

« Elle est tellement belle, » continua Sakura, « et pas belle comme le dise les gens. Un autre genre de beauté, quelque chose dans ses mouvements, dans sa façon de pensé... Et j'étais importante pour elle. J'étais importante pour elle, alors que _**personne**_ n'est important pour elle. J'étais tellement chanceuse... »

Shikamaru acquiesça intérieurement cette fois ci. Il se gratta machinalement le côté de la tête, emmêlant ses cheveux détachés.

« Je l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais elle me manque, » avoua-t-il, tout en se sentant ridicule d'en être réduis à ce stéréotype d'amant éconduis. Mais une fois encore, Sakura ne sembla pas le juger. Temari ce serait foutu de sa gueule pour se conduire comme un mec aussi sensible, mais Sakura, elle, posa sa main sur le poignet de Shikamaru. Elle le regarda longuement et lui dit d'une voix douce : « Je sais. »

Le Nara sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine s'emballer. On ne lui avait jamais dit un « je sais » qui semblait aussi réel. Il avait la sincère impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi bien compris, et dans un sens... Aussi bien consolé. Elle était là. Elle lui tenait le poignet, elle l'écoutait.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé que Sakura... Que Sakura était aussi agréable à côtoyer.

« Elle t'aimait aussi ? » demanda-t-il, cédant à sa curiosité.

« Je pense... C'est ce qu'elle a dit, en tous cas, » répondit la jeune fille avant de ravaler difficilement sa salive, détournant son regard. « C'est difficile de savoir si c'était sincère ou non. Je pense qu'elle a vraiment cru m'aimer... Elle a _voulu_ m'aimer. Elle devait se dire que j'étais bien pour elle, que... Que ça pourrait marcher... »

Elle fit une petite pause pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux émeraudes, retirant sa main de la table. Elle poussa son verre auquel elle n'avait pas touché depuis un bon moment et reprit : « Mais les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas. Peut-être qu'elle m'a aimé un temps et que c'est parti, peut-être qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé... Peu importe. C'est fini maintenant. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, c'était assez mature comme façon de penser. La plupart des gens avec un cœur brisés tendaient à réagir avec colère, accusant leur partenaire de les avoir mené en bateau. Se mettre à la place de l'autre et comprendre que l'amour n'est pas forcément un sentiment vrai et infini, c'était quelque chose qui demandait beaucoup de lucidité.

Mince, lui-même avait envie d'insulter Temari de tous les noms, de la faire se sentir aussi mal que lui se sentait... Ça aurait été plus simple si elle avait clamé ne jamais l'avoir aimé. Il aurait pu se dire que c'était une traînée et passer à autre chose.

« Je l'ai pas retenue, tu sais, » dit encore Sakura, « une partie de moi en avait envie mais... Elle est libre. Elle me doit rien. Elle a le droit de reprendre ses « je t'aime » avec elle, même si ça me donne envie de vomir. »

La Nara ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais ce comportement le laissait un peu sans voix. Cette fille qui avait quitté Sakura était vraiment stupide. De toute évidence elle passait à côté d'une fille tellement clémente et patiente que c'en était aberrant.

Il hocha la tête et dit doucement : « Tu es vraiment très compréhensive... C'est quelqu'un comme toi dont j'aurais besoin. »

Il sourit comme pour indiquer que c'était une blague et ils rirent légèrement tous les deux. Et puis soudain ça le frappa.

C'était pas une blague.

C'était juste la vérité !

Il essaya d'agir normalement, de ne pas montrer au monde extérieur qu'il était peut-être en train de tomber amoureux de Sakura Haruno.

Elle remettait encore ses cheveux en place, et lui il se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« Je peux te demander un truc ? » dit-il, refusant de laisser le silence s'installer.

« Vas-y. »

« Ton premier amour... C'était Sasuke ? »

Sakura laissa échapper un rire amère. Elle écrasant sa cigarette complètement et croisa les bras.

« Non. Sasuke c'était pour faire comme tout le monde. »

Shikamaru fit un petit ''oui'' de la tête et redevint silencieux. Le regard acide n'avait pas quitté les yeux de Sakura qui fixait à présent Shikamaru, comme attendant la suite des questions. Mais celui-ci ne demanda rien d'autre, haussant les sourcils de manières interrogative comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« C'est tout ? » finit par demander la Haruno avec un ton méfiant.

« Ben... Oui, » répondit Shikamaru. « J'étais juste curieux... »

« Pas de _''est-ce que t'es sûre d'être vraiment comme ça''_ ? Ou de _''tu dois bien aimer les hommes aussi'_ ' ? »

Le Nara pouffa de rire tout en touchant son verre du bout des doigts.

« Nan, c'est pas mon genre de question. Je trouve assez offusquant qu'on puisse dire des choses pareils. »

« On est d'accord, » répondit Sakura avec un air triste, tout en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Shikamaru la regarda un peu. Il entendait parfois des trucs aberrants être dit sur la condition homosexuelle de Sakura.

 _« Non, mais elle a pas dû trouver le bon, c'est pour ça. »_

 _« Comment elle peut savoir qu'elle n'aime pas les hommes si elle est toujours vierge ? »_

 _« Ça va lui passer, c'est juste une phase. »_

 _« Elle veut se donner un genre, c'est tout. »_

Rien que d'y repenser, ça le rendait dingue... Oh, tiens, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas oublier de penser à Temari pendant les cinq dernières minutes, d'ailleurs ?

Maintenant il pensait à Sakura. Mince. Il se blâma intérieurement. Il n'allait quand même pas passer d'une addiction à une autre ? Surtout que c'était plus que compromis.

« Je devrais y aller maintenant, » dit-elle avec un air un peu gêné.

Elle se leva et posa l'argent sur le comptoirs. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait partir comme elle était venue, sans un mot. Mais elle s'arrêta juste en face de lui et le regarda de façon bienveillante. Son sourire était triste sous ses yeux rougis, mais elle avait quand même l'air apaisée, dans un sens.

« Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi, » dit-elle.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Plus tard, Shikamaru considéra que c'était l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie.

Elle ne le rejeta pas, oh non. Elle répondit à l'étreinte et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. L'erreur de Shikamaru fut de se laisser emporter par l'espoir que cela se reproduise. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'imposer ça. S'imposer ce corps chaux contre le sien, l'odeur et la douceur de ses cheveux roses et la sensation de ses mains posées sur son dos. C'était comme un trou noir qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Sakura partit.

Il était tombé amoureux.

.

.

.

 **Voilà :D j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais que la chanson d'origine parle d'une personne homosexuelle amoureuse d'une personne hétérosexuelle, mais j'ai eu envie de changer un peu. Je trouve qu'on ne voit pas la situation de Sakura et Shikamaru souvent et je voulais l'exploiter. En tous cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Oh, et bonne année à tous !**


End file.
